And Then I Met You
by Litchi Akatsuki
Summary: After a failed assassination attempt on the Earl, Kanda finds himself reflecting upon his life confined in a hospital.  In ten days, can Kanda find a reason to live?  AU, Yullen, KandaxAllen main pairing.


Akari: WHAT. THE. HELL. IS. THIS. *points at computer screen*

Akari's SC: Welll….i was feeling a bit sappy….so….

Akari: you were _supposed_ to be working on _The Meaning of Death_! Why is this posted instead?

Akari's SC: my plot bunnies ran away. Both of them.

Akari: Both?

Akari's SC: yups!~

Akari: *runs around with a net*

Akari's SC: I guess that means I can go on with this story? ….I take that as a yes. Okay you can now start reading. Usual stuff apply, such as I am sorry if anybody in this fic has a resemblance to any real thing in the real world cuz it probably isn't supposed to, its AU and YAOI YULLEN main pair, you've been warned, don't like, don't read, flames will be used to bake cookies, and I will enjoy eating them, I DO NOT OWN D. GRAY MAN…wish I did tho, would make a nice present if any of you were so kind to give me one.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: A Lonely Life<strong>

"You are to assassinate the Earl."

"Yes, Boss."

A well-built man with long midnight-black hair pulled back into a high ponytail left the darkened romm, his slender fingers tightly clenching his precious weapon, Mugen.

Kanda Yu knew that despite his position as the top assassin in the yakuza organization the Black Order, any mission which involved being sent to eliminate any of the higher-ranking members of the opposing faction, the Noah, was sure to be a suicide mission. Many have tried, all have failed.

Six hours later, Kanda faced a sharp broadsword at his throat. The cold metal cruelly taunted his skin with death only inches away. _Kuso! _He thought as he glared at the man who now held Kanda's life in his hands. The comically fat man, the Earl himself.

"Che." To have gotten through all the Noahs, all the defenses, only to face defeat at the hands of he man he needed to kill.

"Any last words?" The words were mocking. That wide grin of his jeering at his failure.

But no, there were no last words, nobody he would miss, nothing to miss, nothing to desire. No, nothing at all. His dance with death was to come to an end one time or another. Kanda spat blood into the Earl's face, then saw a flash of silver. Then pain, sharp pain, everywhere and nowhere at once, cutting into his very soul. But the pain was brief. Soon there was just numbness all around as he faintly had the sensation of his body being airborne, then a sickening thud along with darkness as his body met the cold unforgiving ground.

Yes, Death was cruel.

_What a lonely life_, he thought before slipping into the darkness once again.

Darkness. For the longest time, everything was a bleak void. He could not determine if it were light or dark; it was just emptiness. He probably heard a voice, a frantic shout. But it was far off, as if coming from miles away, as if he were hearing things through a barrier of water. Sirens. Well, maybe he wasn't so dead…yet. He was a quick healer; his blood probably stopped flowing before he could really die. It seems as if somebody, probably the police or an innocent passerby, has found him.

Darkness again, silence, then more shouting, a bright light, white everywhere, people in white and blue all around him. A hospital, most likely. What would his boss say now? You have failed me; you're fired? Ha. This was underground business, so nothing would probably have surfaced in the news.

Then darkness reclaimed him.

But this time, something was different. In the void, there was another presence.

_Yu Kanda, do you want to live?_

"What?" This was ridiculous. Who had the power to offer life at their whim? Death is Death. Of course, if someone were offered another chance at life, they would take it…right?

_Yu Kanda, do you want to live?_

He thought a bit longer. "Why would I want to live? It makes no difference."

_I'll give you ten days to find a reason to live, Yu Kanda. You were not expected to meet Death yet; it was much too soon. Live, and enjoy what is left of your life._

"And who are you?"

_Fate. Destiny. Call me whatever you will, for I am the heavens, your God, and the Gods of many others._

_Farewell, we will meet again._

* * *

><p>Akari's SC: well, wasn't that short? I decided to cut it here; I'll try to make the other chapters longer. Gots exams around the corner, and I don't feel like failing at life just yet =P Please review, favorite, whatever, anything <em>anything<em> to get Akari out of her emo state of mind. We're screwed without her when it comes to the history final I'm probably having this week. -_- and it's not even finals week…..

Ja-ne!~

-Akari~


End file.
